break the mirror
by Teh Fundibulous
Summary: When siege is lain upon Camp Half-Blood, it is up to the new and the old to merge together to fight the greatest threat yet. Rated T for language Post TLO/Disregards TLH and SON/NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Zohan, from Teh Fundibulous. Poizuun, Zar, Zekey, Aiden, Necoco, Capitan, and I have decided - as kind of Fundibulous come back - to create a submit your own OC story. Now, that being said, we would like to lay down a few ground rules before the actual submission of characters.

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

1. Please, please, please don't submit a son/daughter of the Big Three. They kind of irk us, because, honestly, the Big Three didn't break the oath THAT many times, okay?

2. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. If your character is son/daughter of Demeter, don't tell me they can grow sixty-foot-man-eating-plants out of their ass. Don't make them completely unbelievable either. If they have rainbow hair and multi-colored eyes, I will kick you in the face. I will make it my mission to find your address, buy a plane ticket, kick you in the face and then fly back. This will not be a virtual kick to the face, this will be legit-irl.

3. Humans who can see through the Mist are acceptable, don't overcrowd us with them. Three or four are acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLICATION<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Date of birth:

Hometown:

Mortal/Demigod?:

Goldy parent (if applicable):

Abilities:

Backstory:

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like):

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3):

Your name:

* * *

><p>Here is an example of what your application should look like. This is not an actual character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>APP EXAMPLE<br>**

Name: Zohan

Nickname: Zo

Age: 15

Date of birth: January 5, 1996

Hometown: Miami, FL

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Mania

Abilities: Can cause psychosis in an opponent for a short period of time before complete energy drainage.

Backstory: (insert deep, tragic story here for blahblahblah reason)

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Zohan

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Manic, crazy, deranged

Your name: Zohan

* * *

><p>Submit your characters via review or PM. We look forward to see your response and can't wait to write for you guys.<p>

Have fun!


	2. Chapter 2

So far, we have two characters up and we encourage you all to make more. Don't skimp on the guys either! We're really lacking and we'd love some guys up in this heezy. That being said, here are the characters that have been submitted. Later on I'll post Poizuun, Aiden, mine, Necoco's, and Capitan's. Graphics for these characters are up on the our profile.

* * *

><p><strong>NICOLE<strong>

Name: Nicole Cymbeline Crowe

Nickname: Cece, Cole

Age: 17

Date of birth: July 26, 1994

Hometown: Downtown Manhattan, New York

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Apollo

Abilities: Can heal people by singing a song to Apollo and is an expert archer. Can control light only to blind (which only makes enemies dizzy) enemies for a while.

Backstory: Cole lived with her aunt in downtown Manhattan. She and her aunt got along well with each other and she was devastated with her aunt's death in the 9/11 attacks. She was brought by satyrs (in disguise mode) to an orphanage (or so she thinks) in Montauk and they thought her about the Greek mythology being true and all that junk (She could see through the mist and was stalked by a manticore on her way to the orphanage, which is how they found out about Cole being a demigod.). She went to camp by foot along with a satyr and another demigod.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Spencer Locke

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Cole's a very lively and fun person. She likes playing volleyball and badminton and used to be a member of her sports team back in her school. She is very caring and sensitive to other people but is also stubborn and disagrees with things that she doesn't like. She is very spoiled and does not like it when she doesn't get what she likes. She is also an expert in archery because her father is Apollo. Despite her lively and fun attitude, Cole is actually a little emotional inside and keeps her past (before NY) a secret. (Don't worry, you can decide what happend and all that crap.) People only know that she may have come from somewhere in the UK because of her accent.

Your Name: (My fanfiction name: NotReallyBornFromABoomBox117

* * *

><p><strong>JAY<strong>

Name: Jasmine Sanders

Nickname: You had better call her Jay

Age: 16

Date of birth: March 15

Hometown: Mobile, Alabama

Mortal/Demigod?: demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Nike, the goddess of victory

Abilities: she is a fast runner and a good fighter. She can grant victory with a kiss and can alter a game or fight to make the person or team she wants to win, will win.

Backstory: Jay's dad, Jonathon, was a high school football player when he won the state championship. Nike, disguised as a mortal, came to him and they talked a long time. Later on, they hooked up and Jon never saw her again. Well, except nine months later when Nike brought Jasmine to him. Jay grew up in a good stable life but she felt like she was missing something. Anyways, at age 13, just before she was going to get claimed, a hellhound attacked her. Her father was able to fend it off, but not for long. He crammed Jay in the car and took her to the airport and flew her to NYC. There, she was picked up by a satyr and brought to CHB. She was claimed 5 weeks later.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Aimee Teegarden

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Very competitive, strict when it comes to fighting or sports, can be nice when she wants to, she's a natural born leader, and she's a softy once you get to know her.

Your name: You can call mr Care.

* * *

><p>Like I said before, applications are still accepting, so beneath this are the rules and the application form.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

1. Please, please, please don't submit a son/daughter of the Big Three. They kind of irk us, because, honestly, the Big Three didn't break the oath THAT many times, okay?

2. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. If your character is son/daughter of Demeter, don't tell me they can grow sixty-foot-man-eating-plants out of their ass. Don't make them completely unbelievable either. If they have rainbow hair and multi-colored eyes, I will kick you in the face. I will make it my mission to find your address, buy a plane ticket, kick you in the face and then fly back. This will not be a virtual kick to the face, this will be legit-irl.

3. Humans who can see through the Mist are acceptable, don't overcrowd us with them. Three or four are acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLICATION<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Date of birth:

Hometown:

Mortal/Demigod?:

Goldy parent (if applicable):

Abilities:

Backstory:

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like):

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3):

Your name:


	3. Chapter 3

Here are the characters we have so far. We're still low on guys - we have three so far - so send them in.

* * *

><p><strong>PHOEBE<strong>

Name: Phoebe Barnes

Nickname: Phoebes (Prounounced Pheebes.)

Age: 15

Date of birth: May 16th

Hometown: Ann Arbor, Michigan

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod.

Goldy parent (if applicable): Demeter

Abilities: She can summon whatever is being grown nearest to her and use them for whatever she needs to do at the moment whether it's survival or fighting. If she focuses hard enough, she can throw them with great strength at her enemies with her mind.

Backstory: She grew up in Ann Arbor living with her dad Will who is a landscaper and his girlfriend he met when Phoebe was seven, Olivia. Phoebe always had a garden growing amazingly in the back yard even if it was twenty below and frozen outside. The monsters started coming after her when she was almost twelve. Will decided it was time to tell Phoebe and Olivia about Phoebe's real mom being a goddess. Olivia was so disgusted that he would make up a story like that that she left. Will was very upset and blamed Phoebe, so when her satyr, who had been posing as her lab partner in school, told her about Camp Half-Blood, she wanted to go immediately. She spent one summer in the Hermes cabin and the next summer, Demeter claimed her. Will asked her to come stay with him during the rest of the year, but Phoebe still thinks he's mad at her sometimes.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Bridgit Mendler

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): She's really sarcastic, but can also be very nice. A lot of people at camp, especially the Ares and Aphrodite kids, make fun of the Demeter children, so they're always targets for Phoebe's sarcastic comments that make them look dumb. If she laughs hard enough, she'll snort a little. Her favorite camp activity is the climbing wall because she has great reflexes and has only been gotten by the lava twice in all her time at camp.

Your name: My FanFiction name is RunBabyRun8312. My real name is Angelica.

* * *

><p><strong>MONA LISA<strong>

Name: Mona Lisa (she picked her own name)

Nickname: none.

Age: 13

Date of birth: the winter solstice, 1998

Hometown: she doesnt remember, but she does know that her gang, her real family, is in the ghettos of NY.

Mortal/Demigod?: Mortal

Goldy parent (if applicable): none.

Abilities: can see through the mist.

Backstory: Mona grew up on the streets, taken care of by Giovanni, a son of Hermes, and his gang. She was abandoned by her mother at age 1. Giovanni pitied her and took her in. Even at the young age of 6, he knew he should help her. He took her to his gang leader (who was also a child) and asked if they could keep her. The leader thought they could get more money for such a cute face when they begged so he said yes. And they did get more money. The people that passed by gave her the name 'Mona Lisa' because of her mysterious silence. So the gang started calling her Mona Lisa too and it stuck. Giovanni was to clothe and feed Mona because he found her. When Mona turned 12, an empousa attacked Giovanni. She tried to help him but another kid from the gang, Fred, took them both to Long Island.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Chloë Grace Moretz

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): she is pretty quiet and doesn't talk. But she is VERY protective, ecspecially with Giovanni. (btw if you haven't noticed, she has a small crush on him. Kinda like Annabeth and Luke.) She is a kind person, she likes to have fun, but she's the kind of person who will only sit in the group of friends and not talk.

Your name: You can call me Care

* * *

><p><strong>GIOVANNI<strong>

Name: Giovanni Jonson

Nickname: Gio

Age: 18

Date of birth: August 1, 1993

Hometown: A ghetto in NY

Mortal/Demigod?: demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Hermes

Abilities: he steals. Period.

Backstory: He is a little conceited. He thinks he's so amazing. But when he started taking care of Mona Lisa, he started thinking of others before himself. Needless to say, he learned a life lesson. He scrounged for food and stole clothes and got caught many a time trying to get them back to her. But he always managed to escape again. He won Mona's trust and become like her big brother.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Ross Lynch

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): a bit self centered but not a lot, fun loving, mischievous, a protector of Mona, and he is a natural born leader.

Your name: You can call me Care.

* * *

><p><strong>SOPHIA<strong>

Name: Sophie Malia

Nickname: Soph/ anything that sounds remotely like her name

Age: 13

Date of birth: 3/12

Hometown: Houston, Texas

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Athena

Abilities: Really smart, quick, and clever, can talk to owls, photographic memory

Backstory: A satyr found her when she was 9, and she left home with a bronze knife from her mom. Her step-dad was abusive, and her half-siblings hated her, because she was better than them at a lot of things. She went to mainly military schools,so she had fighting experience when she first got to CHB.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Selena Gomez, but with grey eyes.

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Snarky, witty, sarcastic. very paranoid. not very many friends, not trusting, but an unwavering ally once she trusts you. goth.

Your name: Alisa

* * *

><p><strong>NICOLE<strong>

Name: Nicole Cymbeline Crowe

Nickname: Cece, Cole

Age: 17

Date of birth: July 26, 1994

Hometown: Downtown Manhattan, New York

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Apollo

Abilities: Can heal people by singing a song to Apollo and is an expert archer. Can control light only to blind (which only makes enemies dizzy) enemies for a while.

Backstory: Cole lived with her aunt in downtown Manhattan. She and her aunt got along well with each other and she was devastated with her aunt's death in the 9/11 attacks. She was brought by satyrs (in disguise mode) to an orphanage (or so she thinks) in Montauk and they thought her about the Greek mythology being true and all that junk (She could see through the mist and was stalked by a manticore on her way to the orphanage, which is how they found out about Cole being a demigod.). She went to camp by foot along with a satyr and another demigod.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Spencer Locke

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Cole's a very lively and fun person. She likes playing volleyball and badminton and used to be a member of her sports team back in her school. She is very caring and sensitive to other people but is also stubborn and disagrees with things that she doesn't like. She is very spoiled and does not like it when she doesn't get what she likes. She is also an expert in archery because her father is Apollo. Despite her lively and fun attitude, Cole is actually a little emotional inside and keeps her past (before NY) a secret. (Don't worry, you can decide what happend and all that crap.) People only know that she may have come from somewhere in the UK because of her accent.

Your Name: (My fanfiction name: NotReallyBornFromABoomBox117

* * *

><p><strong>JAY<strong>

Name: Jasmine Sanders

Nickname: You had better call her Jay

Age: 16

Date of birth: March 15

Hometown: Mobile, Alabama

Mortal/Demigod?: demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Nike, the goddess of victory

Abilities: she is a fast runner and a good fighter. She can grant victory with a kiss and can alter a game or fight to make the person or team she wants to win, will win.

Backstory: Jay's dad, Jonathon, was a high school football player when he won the state championship. Nike, disguised as a mortal, came to him and they talked a long time. Later on, they hooked up and Jon never saw her again. Well, except nine months later when Nike brought Jasmine to him. Jay grew up in a good stable life but she felt like she was missing something. Anyways, at age 13, just before she was going to get claimed, a hellhound attacked her. Her father was able to fend it off, but not for long. He crammed Jay in the car and took her to the airport and flew her to NYC. There, she was picked up by a satyr and brought to CHB. She was claimed 5 weeks later.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Aimee Teegarden

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Very competitive, strict when it comes to fighting or sports, can be nice when she wants to, she's a natural born leader, and she's a softy once you get to know her.

Your name: You can call me Care.

* * *

><p>Like I said before, applications are still accepting, so beneath this are the rules and the application form.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

1. Please, please, please don't submit a son/daughter of the Big Three. They kind of irk us, because, honestly, the Big Three didn't break the oath THAT many times, okay?

2. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. If your character is son/daughter of Demeter, don't tell me they can grow sixty-foot-man-eating-plants out of their ass. Don't make them completely unbelievable either. If they have rainbow hair and multi-colored eyes, I will kick you in the face. I will make it my mission to find your address, buy a plane ticket, kick you in the face and then fly back. This will not be a virtual kick to the face, this will be legit-irl.

3. Humans who can see through the Mist are acceptable, don't overcrowd us with them. Three or four are acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLICATION<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Date of birth:

Hometown:

Mortal/Demigod?:

Goldy parent (if applicable):

Abilities:

Backstory:

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like):

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3):

Your name:


	4. Chapter 4

Here are the characters we have so far. We're still low on guys - we have five so far - so send them in.

* * *

><p><strong>PENELOPE<strong>

Name: Penelope Masters

Nickname: Pen

Age: 17

Date of birth: March 24, 1995

Hometown: Sacramento, California

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Lethe

Abilities: Can cause a state of complete oblivion in an opponent's mind for a short burst of time. Can call upon the waters of Lethe for peace in a stressful time - this ends her in a forgetful, tired, slightly amnesiac state for a few hours. Slight immunity to the waters of Lethe unless blessed by her mother. When I say slight, I mean she can remember her name instead of forgetting everything.

Back story: Pen has always been a quiet and serene child. When she was born, the doctors worried for her because aside from a high pitched keen that she gave off, Pen barely made any sound. Around the age of three, her mother left but promised Penelope that if Penelope were to ever feel distress that she could call upon the waters of Lethe for the serenity and peace she desires. Pen didn't understand what that meant, until the age of twelve, when she was discovered by a monster.

It was a simple Kobaloi, there to frighten her, as that was it's only purpose. She was so panicked until she remembered the words her mother had told her when she was just a little girl. When she called upon the waters of Lethe, the Kobaloi was so confused at the peace of the girl before it that it didn't notice when a celestial bronze tipped arrow had pierced it's side, destroying it. Penelope, at the moment, didn't know the difference between a tree and stack of books, so naturally she didn't realize that the man carrying her dazed body home was a satyr.

Penelope's father, being a sound and understanding man, nodded at the satyr's idea to send Penelope to Camp Half-Blood, knowing that Lethe had told him that one day it would be a precaution best taken, despite her status as a minor goddess. This lands us to today. Penelope is a Camp Counselor and handles anger management within the Ares cabin and any other cabin that may have trouble coming to peace with things.

Play-by: Amber Heard

Personality: Penelope is serene and calm. She has never shouted a day in her life and she isn't about to start. People see her as someone to go to when you feel uneasy or completely chaotic. Sometimes people ask her if they could call upon the waters of Lethe to maybe feel better, but all Pen can tell them is that peace is found within themselves.

Your name: Aiden

* * *

><p><strong>JULES<strong>

Name: Jules McNamara

Nickname: Julie, Jules

Age: 16

Date of birth: July 13, 1996

Hometown: Elm Creek, Nebraska

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Demeter

Abilities: Can control various forms of plant life, like vines, branches, flowers, etc. She tried to control a tree once, it ended up with a trip to the infirmary for over-exhaustion. People sometimes joke that people should walk behind her with a lawnmower because - at times - when she walks, the grass grows behind her.

Backstory: Jules' life wasn't all that riveting in Elm Creek. It was a small little town with a small amount of people and no real appeal. Sure, it was quaint, but that was most of what it had going for it in Jules eyes. Her entire life up until the age of fourteen was peaceful and discreet.

Now, in a town like Elm Creek, there really aren't attacks, there are a few robberies here and there but nothing extreme. Not until a drachanae showed up at Elm Creek High and ripped apart several classrooms in search for Jules. Jules knew nothing about fighting or anything, so that landed her with a crap chance against a monster like a drachanae. The result was a gaping claw-deep gash on her side and a pass to go night-night.

When she finally did come to, she was in a tent that had a bunch of medical supplies. She had no clue where she was or anything specific to that, all she knew was that he had some serious pain in her side and that she was going to find the next person and force the answer out of them as to why she was here.

Play-by: Carey Mulligan

Personality: Jules is always laughing and despite the fact that if she were to even wear a crop top she would expose that terrible scar of hers, she always thinks highly of herself. Though sweet at times, Jules has her moments where she will rip your throat out and shove it back in the other end. People don't understand why, but Jules has two settings: "I love you," and "/hiss".

Your name: Poizuun

* * *

><p><strong>BRIDGET<strong>

Name: Bridget Styles

Nickname: Birdjet, Bru

Age: 18

Date of birth: August 11, 1994

Hometown: Missoula, Montana

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Hermes

Abilities: Honestly, she's just really good with stealing and technology, that's about it.

Backstory: Bridget was born into the easy life, old money, the one percent, all that Occupy Wall Street jazz hated. Bridget, though she had it all, was a kleptomaniac. It got to the point where her parents put her in a juvenile penitentiary at age 13 and left her there, where she discovered the joys of home-made dyes, cigarettes, and toilet fermented wine. Bridget didn't necessarily turn into a bad kid, she just decided to be wild and spontaneous. She ditched her wavy caramel brown hair for pitch black Helen-Keller-just-attacked-my-head-with-a-scissor-and-I-decided-to-keep-it and pierced herself with enough earrings to start a small acupuncture service.

When she was removed from there by her parents at age 16, naturally they disowned her. She didn't care, she was just itching to be free... and by free she meant being attacked by monsters of all shapes and sizes. Luckily for her, she back-packed just long enough to shakily climb Half-Blood Hill with enough energy not to die. She was stuck in the Hermes cabin, her pierced, slop-cut, kleptomaniac self. And she ended up staying there.

Play-by: Rooney Mara (circa The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo)

Personality: Bridget is Bridget. She doesn't have any pent up aggression or hatred for anything frilly, no, she's just a back alley street rat with old money and a penchant for mischief. She's actually nicer than you might think, past all those pointy things in her face, but it's more of a sticking it to the man thing than anything else, really.

Your name: Zohan

* * *

><p><strong>BAXTER<strong>

Name: Baxter McTeague

Nickname: Bax

Age: 17

Date of birth: February 22, 1995

Hometown: St. Petersburg, Florida

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Thanatos

Abilities: Has random bursts of names, numbers, places, and objects. He has yet to figure out that those are the names, ages, times of death, places, and objects that will take place in the death of said names that day. Can sometimes tell when someone is going to die. Has a small amount of control over the dead.

Backstory: Baxter's story is... Unconventional. His mother ran a morgue out of her house and he was an assistant mortician. He performed whatever it was he needed to do that day without out question or concern, whether it be making up the cadaver or writing out the size of the organs inside it. One day, though, Baxter's mom grabbed him and took him to a body, and told him to tell her who she was, how old she was, and how and when she died. His first instinct was the grab the chart since he hadn't seen that lady before in his life, but his mother stole it away from him.

All of a sudden, he blurted out: "Janice Oliver, 67, time of death, 8:19 AM, December 12th, 2002, place of death, the kitchen in her apartment, cause of death, cracked skull, time of arrival 6:28 PM, December 13th, 2002."

And then she handed him plane tickets.

Play-by: Gabe Saporta

Personality: Baxter has random moments of complete knowledge of the dead. Other than that, he's sporadic, loud, and slightly obnoxious. When he's around the dead, though, she becomes still, stoic, and devoid of all emotion. He's monotonous and so much like his father, people shy away. As soon as the cloud of death rolls away, he goes back to his normal annoying self. They call the separation of these personalities the Bax Effect.

Your name: Necoco

* * *

><p><strong>DENNIS<strong>

Name: Dennis Bridges

Nickname: Denny's

Age: 15

Date of birth: January 3, 1996

Hometown: Pittsburgh, Virginia

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Apollo

Abilities: Can absorb sunlight for it's healing properties in small doses and has an excellent aim with a bow and arrow.

Backstory: In Pittsburgh, there's too much smog to be a lot of sun. Dennis, being a (unknowing at the time) son of Apollo, didn't like that. His mother never questioned why he was so sunken and sick all the time. One day, on a trip to Florida, Dennis got hit with sunshine so plentiful that he couldn't sleep for at least three days because he was so wired out from the sheer fact that he had just made up for seven years of near sunless-ness.

His mother explained to Dennis that the sun was good for him and to never, _ever _stay indoors during the days when the sun was brightest. He listened to her and never spent a sunny day inside.

One day, when he was walking along the sidewalk at the age of 14, a shadow had loomed over him. Needless to say it was a monster, and a hideous one at that. It looked like it had fresh blood on it's jowls and was rearing to eat Dennis next. When he ran home to grab his mom and leave, he noticed a trail of fresh blood that lead to the kitchen where his mother's mangled body lay. Somewhere in the midst of his grief, the monster was defeated and he was headed to truck.

When he finally made sense of the blurred mess that came after finding his dead mother, he realized he was somewhere else.

Camp Half-Blood.

Play-by: William Moseley

Personality: Dennis has the anger management issues of an Ares kid and the fighting skills of one as well. His bone-headed attitude lands him next to nowhere with the campers and he'd rather have it that way. He's bitter, his rude, and he's planning on finding the monster that killed his mother and destroying it so badly that it wouldn't be able to resurface again.

Your name: Captain

* * *

><p><strong>CAELAN<strong>

Name: Caelan Hughes

Nickname: Cae (pronounced Kay)  
>Age: 18<p>

Date of birth: October 28, 1994

Hometown: Manhattan, New York.

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Khione

Abilities: He can trap people in a blizzard of ice but it drains him majorly and he is out cold for a couple of days, he can also drop the temperature in the room at random times.

Backstory: He was raised in an apartment complex till he was 8. When a fire started his parents told him to run so he did. He didn't find Camp Half-Blood until he was ten. Not having that strong a scent, he only had to fight small amounts of monsters. His only memory of his parents is his turtle necklace that turns into ice arrows and a bow. Any family he had left sent him away because they said he was too weird. He was claimed by Khione when Camp Half-Blood got the minor god and goddess cabins.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Drew Roy

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): He never gives up and is quick to anger. Along with that, he's distant, sarcastic, and defensive.

Your name: Water Icicle

* * *

><p><strong>ETHAN<strong>

Name: Ethan Clark

Nickname: People call him Pretty Boy

Age: 16

Date of birth: November 27th

Hometown: Abilene, Texas

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Aphrodite

Abilities: By touching something, Ethan can change its color if he wants. He has a magic item from Aphrodite which is a ring engraved with doves that can summon the birds when he presses his thumb to it. The doves accept his orders. He's used them for everything from pecking at his ninth grade Geometry teacher to wooing a girl to go to homecoming with him.

Backstory: He grew up in Texas with his father, a florist named Ivan, and his 11 year old adopted sister, Jaime, he's really protective of. Ivan told the children from a young age who Ethan's mother really was, so neither ever doubted it. His eighth grade orchestra teacher ended up being a monster, but Ethan's satyr helped him to camp where he met Phoebe in the Hermes cabin. They became good friends in the several weeks they were in there together, but once Aphrodite claimed him, he slowly started to ignore her, but only because his siblings said she was lame.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Joey Richter (Preferably without beard, if you can find a picture without it.)

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): He's nice when his siblings, especially Drew, aren't around. Ethan loves cooking. He's really goofy and loves to swim. He plays violin and is on the swimming team at his high school in Texas.

Your name: Angelica.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSIE<strong>

Name: Rose Martinez

Nickname: Ro (pronounce like row .. hehe)

Age: 14

Date of birth: 13/11/1997

Hometown: Brisbane, Australia (so yeah, she does have an Aussie accent .. like me! hehe)

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Godly parent (if applicable): Hecate

Abilities: She posses some magical abilities, like levitating objects (no bigger than a shield), and can blend into the darkness if she focuses, and can remove small body parts from others (like an eye)!

Backstory: She was born and grew up in Brisbane but after the death of her father, she had to move to her Aunt's, who hated children, and because of her dark appearance her Aunt hardly cared for her and Rose eventually left to camp half blood with a Satyr she met at the school she was going to. Unfortunately, Rose continued to doubt herself because of her Aunt...

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): A young Zooey Deschanel (with black hair) :)

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): She keeps to herself and is a mystery to many, people do not like going near her because of her abilities but she is quite nice once you get to know her, she is actually quite shy but enjoys opening up to people she trusts, she doesn't think she is worth anything at all!

Your name: You can call me Tia! (My real nick-name :D)

* * *

><p><strong>PHOEBE<strong>

Name: Phoebe Barnes

Nickname: Phoebes (Prounounced Pheebes.)

Age: 15

Date of birth: May 16th

Hometown: Ann Arbor, Michigan

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod.

Goldy parent (if applicable): Demeter

Abilities: She can summon whatever is being grown nearest to her and use them for whatever she needs to do at the moment whether it's survival or fighting. If she focuses hard enough, she can throw them with great strength at her enemies with her mind.

Backstory: She grew up in Ann Arbor living with her dad Will who is a landscaper and his girlfriend he met when Phoebe was seven, Olivia. Phoebe always had a garden growing amazingly in the back yard even if it was twenty below and frozen outside. The monsters started coming after her when she was almost twelve. Will decided it was time to tell Phoebe and Olivia about Phoebe's real mom being a goddess. Olivia was so disgusted that he would make up a story like that that she left. Will was very upset and blamed Phoebe, so when her satyr, who had been posing as her lab partner in school, told her about Camp Half-Blood, she wanted to go immediately. She spent one summer in the Hermes cabin and the next summer, Demeter claimed her. Will asked her to come stay with him during the rest of the year, but Phoebe still thinks he's mad at her sometimes.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Bridgit Mendler

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): She's really sarcastic, but can also be very nice. A lot of people at camp, especially the Ares and Aphrodite kids, make fun of the Demeter children, so they're always targets for Phoebe's sarcastic comments that make them look dumb. If she laughs hard enough, she'll snort a little. Her favorite camp activity is the climbing wall because she has great reflexes and has only been gotten by the lava twice in all her time at camp.

Your name: My FanFiction name is RunBabyRun8312. My real name is Angelica.

* * *

><p><strong>MONA LISA<strong>

Name: Mona Lisa (she picked her own name)

Nickname: none.

Age: 13

Date of birth: the winter solstice, 1998

Hometown: she doesnt remember, but she does know that her gang, her real family, is in the ghettos of NY.

Mortal/Demigod?: Mortal

Goldy parent (if applicable): none.

Abilities: can see through the mist.

Backstory: Mona grew up on the streets, taken care of by Giovanni, a son of Hermes, and his gang. She was abandoned by her mother at age 1. Giovanni pitied her and took her in. Even at the young age of 6, he knew he should help her. He took her to his gang leader (who was also a child) and asked if they could keep her. The leader thought they could get more money for such a cute face when they begged so he said yes. And they did get more money. The people that passed by gave her the name 'Mona Lisa' because of her mysterious silence. So the gang started calling her Mona Lisa too and it stuck. Giovanni was to clothe and feed Mona because he found her. When Mona turned 12, an empousa attacked Giovanni. She tried to help him but another kid from the gang, Fred, took them both to Long Island.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Chloë Grace Moretz

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): she is pretty quiet and doesn't talk. But she is VERY protective, ecspecially with Giovanni. (btw if you haven't noticed, she has a small crush on him. Kinda like Annabeth and Luke.) She is a kind person, she likes to have fun, but she's the kind of person who will only sit in the group of friends and not talk.

Your name: You can call me Care

* * *

><p><strong>GIOVANNI<strong>

Name: Giovanni Jonson

Nickname: Gio

Age: 18

Date of birth: August 1, 1993

Hometown: A ghetto in NY

Mortal/Demigod?: demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Hermes

Abilities: he steals. Period.

Backstory: He is a little conceited. He thinks he's so amazing. But when he started taking care of Mona Lisa, he started thinking of others before himself. Needless to say, he learned a life lesson. He scrounged for food and stole clothes and got caught many a time trying to get them back to her. But he always managed to escape again. He won Mona's trust and become like her big brother.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Ross Lynch

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): a bit self centered but not a lot, fun loving, mischievous, a protector of Mona, and he is a natural born leader.

Your name: You can call me Care.

* * *

><p><strong>SOPHIA<strong>

Name: Sophie Malia

Nickname: Soph/ anything that sounds remotely like her name

Age: 13

Date of birth: 3/12

Hometown: Houston, Texas

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Athena

Abilities: Really smart, quick, and clever, can talk to owls, photographic memory

Backstory: A satyr found her when she was 9, and she left home with a bronze knife from her mom. Her step-dad was abusive, and her half-siblings hated her, because she was better than them at a lot of things. She went to mainly military schools,so she had fighting experience when she first got to CHB.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Selena Gomez, but with grey eyes.

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Snarky, witty, sarcastic. very paranoid. not very many friends, not trusting, but an unwavering ally once she trusts you. goth.

Your name: Alisa

* * *

><p><strong>NICOLE<strong>

Name: Nicole Cymbeline Crowe

Nickname: Cece, Cole

Age: 17

Date of birth: July 26, 1994

Hometown: Downtown Manhattan, New York

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Apollo

Abilities: Can heal people by singing a song to Apollo and is an expert archer. Can control light only to blind (which only makes enemies dizzy) enemies for a while.

Backstory: Cole lived with her aunt in downtown Manhattan. She and her aunt got along well with each other and she was devastated with her aunt's death in the 9/11 attacks. She was brought by satyrs (in disguise mode) to an orphanage (or so she thinks) in Montauk and they thought her about the Greek mythology being true and all that junk (She could see through the mist and was stalked by a manticore on her way to the orphanage, which is how they found out about Cole being a demigod.). She went to camp by foot along with a satyr and another demigod.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Spencer Locke

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Cole's a very lively and fun person. She likes playing volleyball and badminton and used to be a member of her sports team back in her school. She is very caring and sensitive to other people but is also stubborn and disagrees with things that she doesn't like. She is very spoiled and does not like it when she doesn't get what she likes. She is also an expert in archery because her father is Apollo. Despite her lively and fun attitude, Cole is actually a little emotional inside and keeps her past (before NY) a secret. (Don't worry, you can decide what happend and all that crap.) People only know that she may have come from somewhere in the UK because of her accent.

Your Name: (My fanfiction name: NotReallyBornFromABoomBox117

* * *

><p><strong>JAY<strong>

Name: Jasmine Sanders

Nickname: You had better call her Jay

Age: 16

Date of birth: March 15

Hometown: Mobile, Alabama

Mortal/Demigod?: demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Nike, the goddess of victory

Abilities: she is a fast runner and a good fighter. She can grant victory with a kiss and can alter a game or fight to make the person or team she wants to win, will win.

Backstory: Jay's dad, Jonathon, was a high school football player when he won the state championship. Nike, disguised as a mortal, came to him and they talked a long time. Later on, they hooked up and Jon never saw her again. Well, except nine months later when Nike brought Jasmine to him. Jay grew up in a good stable life but she felt like she was missing something. Anyways, at age 13, just before she was going to get claimed, a hellhound attacked her. Her father was able to fend it off, but not for long. He crammed Jay in the car and took her to the airport and flew her to NYC. There, she was picked up by a satyr and brought to CHB. She was claimed 5 weeks later.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Aimee Teegarden

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Very competitive, strict when it comes to fighting or sports, can be nice when she wants to, she's a natural born leader, and she's a softy once you get to know her.

Your name: You can call me Care.

* * *

><p>Like I said before, applications are still accepting, so beneath this are the rules and the application form.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RULES<strong>

1. Please, please, please don't submit a son/daughter of the Big Three. They kind of irk us, because, honestly, the Big Three didn't break the oath THAT many times, okay?

2. No Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus. If your character is son/daughter of Demeter, don't tell me they can grow sixty-foot-man-eating-plants out of their ass. Don't make them completely unbelievable either. If they have rainbow hair and multi-colored eyes, I will kick you in the face. I will make it my mission to find your address, buy a plane ticket, kick you in the face and then fly back. This will not be a virtual kick to the face, this will be legit-irl.

3. Humans who can see through the Mist are acceptable, don't overcrowd us with them. Three or four are acceptable.

* * *

><p><strong>APPLICATION<strong>

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Date of birth:

Hometown:

Mortal/Demigod?:

Goldy parent (if applicable):

Abilities:

Backstory:

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like):

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3):

Your name:


	5. PROLOGUE: THE DROP

Before we start here are our last two characters.

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN<strong>

Name: Logan Casablancas

Nickname: Logie

Age: 17

Date of birth: April 15th

Hometown: Miami, Florida

Mortal/Demigod?: Demigod

Goldy parent (if applicable): Iris

Abilities: Able to create a rainbow no matter where he is. The rainbow distracts enemies and mortals for a few minutes. The longer he leaves it or the stronger the colors are, the more it drains him.

Backstory: Grew up with his grandmother in Florida. His dad died when he was four from a boating accident. His dad was a fisherman and Iris became intrigued by him when he started snapping pictures of rainbows. She rarely met men who appreciated the beauty of rainbows. Iris presented herself to Logan when he was thirteen. She felt he was finally ready to know the truth and had to hear it from her because his grandmother didn't know about Logan being a demigod. Iris told him about Camp Half-Blood and that he should go there if he ever saw a monster. He did, but wasn't accepted into the camp until after the Titan War when Iris finally hot her own cabin.

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Travis Clark

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Fun, easy going, loves the outdoors. He doesn't really like going on boats because of how his father died. He loves pulling perks on the Hypnos kids like floating their mattresses in the lake while they're sleeping.

Your name: Chloe

* * *

><p><strong>ALEX<strong>

Name: Alex Jones

Nickname: Al

Age: 15

Date of birth: 08/06/1994

Hometown: Auckland, New Zealand

Mortal/Demigod?: Mortal

Goldy parent (if applicable): nope

Abilities: Can see through the mist (though he doesn't understand what he is seeing)

Backstory: Alex had an average life, until his mother and father divorced and neither wanted him, so he went to New York, getting small acting jobs to pay for an apartment. He started seeing things, monsters and was called crazy, becoming outcast. That's pretty much it ...

Play-by (the actor/model/singer/whoever your character looks like): Callan McAuliffe

Personality (be as detailed as you can. We'd love to get it right! :3): Well, he thinks he's crazy but besides that he is an easy going and loveable kind of guy, but he gets defensive when people questing him about his past and his parents ...

Your name: Tia ! :)

* * *

><p>Here we go, guys!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<br>**

**THE DROP  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Running, searching, losing, finding.<em>

Jay's heavy footsteps pounded across the forest floor, her feet slamming against it in a desperate, panicked attempt to go faster. **Faster, dammit, faster.**

_Fighting, screaming, laughing, crying._

Cole glared at the monster in front of her, her bow and arrow poised and ready. Sweat trickled from her temple and her eyes were stony and cold. She pulled the bow and prayed the arrow would fire straighter. **Straight, straighter, straightest.**

_Hoping, wishing, praying, dying._

Bridget clutched at the gaping, bubbling gash on her arm. She wavered and stumbled in her attempt to stand, her eyes glazed and cloudy. **No, no, please, I don't want to die, please, you can't let me die.**

_Falling, sinking, burning, drowning._

Penelope closed her eyes, breathed deep, and dove straight into the waters of Lethe. Slowly she became numb and peaceful, her memories slipping past her. **This isn't right, I need your blessing... I need...**

_Standing, shaking, crumbling, sobbing._

Caelan held fast to the small turtle shaped pendant on the end of his necklace. He stood before his mother, who regarded him coldly, a dagger poised right at his heart. **Who are you? Who am I? What did I do wrong?**

_Kicking, screaming, clawing, dragging._

Sophie struggled wildly against the large Lastrygonian giant behind her, her hands clawing against the arm clutched around her neck. **Someone, anyone, help me.**

_Breaking, ripping, tearing, shredding._

Giovanni pulled away the pieces of rubble from a fallen building. His eyes moved wildly from side to side, frantic and searching. His hands were bleeding from cuts and scrapes but he couldn't care less. **Where are you? Where are you? Where are you?**

_Breathing, thinking, believing, wanting._

Phoebe stared down the bottomless pit, gulping. Tears burned in her eyes but she knew that this was something that had to be done. **This won't be the last time, I know it won't.**

_Crawling, walking, remembering, avenging._

Dennis clutched his stomach, his world spinning. It was dark, no sunlight, nothing. His vision was hazy and his mind was running through eighty different thoughts. In the corner of his eye was the monster that killed his mother. **It's here and I'm not ready.**

_Pulling, scratching, struggling, crushing._

Mona Lisa covered her body from the falling rubble of the cottage. She was scared but she knew one thing and one thing alone. **I'm not supposed to be here, why am I here?**

_Sensing, acting, changing, forming._

Baxter stood still as The Bax Effect worked it's way through him. In his mind names, numbers, times, dates, were stirring. He saw a name he knew. He didn't want to say it. **No, oh, please, no,** **no.**

_Tossing, dropping, catching, shining._

Logan threw the drachma into the rainbow and called out a name. The signal jammed and he evaporated the rainbow in frustration.**Can't they find me? Won't they?**

_Snarling, growling, baring, sparring._

Jules clutched on to her celestial bronze sword. Her opponent stood before her smugly smiling, studying her like a lab subject. She tensed up visibly.**Not today, not ever.**

_Casting, grabbing, destroying, remaking._

Ro stood stock still in the middle of the clearing, knowing that something was bound to happen. She knew that if she dropped guard for one second it was her life on the line.** It's my turn now, and I'm making it right.**

_Reaching, missing, clutching, slipping._

Alex reached for the hand before him. His fingers slipped dangerously and he began thrashing wildly. **Don't let me go, please, please don't let me go.**

_Stirring, waking, gripping, fainting._

Ethan gave a small groan as his eyes slipped open. The room he was in was filled with supplies and tools and things that Ethan had no clue about. Something told him there wasn't anything good about this place. **Where am I? Why am I here?**

_Now that you have lived through the pinnacle of human happiness, there is one more step you must endure to fully mature. You will now experience the most essential step in the creation of a demi-god._

**The drop._  
><em>**


End file.
